1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food wrap such as a PVC wrap or an aluminum foil for storing food and a kitchenware for easily accessing and cutting the food wrap.
2. Description of the Related Art
To assure the freshness of food, prevent food from being contaminated, or cook food by baking, it is common to use food wraps to wrap food in household life or even in restaurants. In general, a food wrap usually includes a film made by PVC material or an aluminum sheet; regardless of PVC or aluminum, the food wraps are manufactured and packed in rolls and stored in a paper box for selling. Such paper box comes with a cutter with sawteeth; the wrap is pulled out to a desired length when it is in use, and the cutter will cut the food wrap. However, users have to hold the food wrap by one hand and the food or kitchenware by another hand for the sealing or packaging operation, and thus it is very inconvenient.
To overcome the aforementioned shortcoming, a so-called Food Wrap Cutter was introduced in the market, and the structure of a food wrap cutter is characterized in that the cutter has a main body with a transversally moving cutter, and the food wrap or aluminum foil is placed inside of the main body; after the wrap or foil is pulled out to a desired length, the user manually operates the cutter to move it transversally for cutting the wrap or foil. However, such a traditional food wrap cutter still has its shortcomings in that when the wrap is completely pulled out and cut by the cutter on one side, the stress is not even and the cutting end of the wrap will be softened and drooped without support, which will directly affect the evenness of the cutting, particularly for the thin and soft food wrap. When manually cutting the food wrap by the cutter transversally, the cutting end of the food wrap will curl and affect the evenness of the cutting since the width of the wrap is about 8˜22 inches and the stress is uneven. In other words, a food wrap (particularly when a plastic food wrap is cut) usually produces curls, wrinkles, or tangles; users have to use hands to reorganize or spread out the food wrap. Whiling reorganizing or spreading out the food wrap by hands, the food wrap may be contaminated by foreign substances or germs on the user's hands. When food is wrapped by such a food wrap, the food may get soured or rotten easily.
Further, traditional food wrap cutters have linearly arranged sawteeth with equal heights. The design of sawteeth with equal heights causes the food wrap to have several cutting actions by the sawteeth simultaneously when the food wrap is cut from left to right or from right to left, such that the force exerted from each sawtooth onto the food wrap is reduced. As a result, the food wrap cannot be pierced easily for cutting, and it is necessary to use larger force to complete the cutting. Furthermore, the cut end is usually not even. Therefore, traditional food wrap cutters still need further improvements.